


Social Media for Lagniappe

by thegirl20



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Art, F/F, Multi, Not Fic, OT3, Triad - Freeform, Triple Treble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: Some Instagram, WhatsApp and Messaging posts based on the characters from Lagniappe by Olivia_Janae.





	1. Chloe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lagniappe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122560) by [Olivia_Janae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Janae/pseuds/Olivia_Janae). 



> Thanks to Olivia_Janae for letting me loose in her universe!!

**Chloe**

  



	2. Beca

**Beca**

  



	3. Bonus

**Bonus**


	4. Aubrey

**Aubrey**


End file.
